


Before you save me, just wait your turn

by blackest_eyes



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Sorta happy, Sorta sad, blake and schofield are reunited, schofield finally gets to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackest_eyes/pseuds/blackest_eyes
Summary: "Will..." Blake more breathed out Schofield's name than spoke it as he drew back, looking up into his face. He was suddenly crestfallen. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon." He said sadly.Schofield raised a hand and cupped Blake's face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb."It's okay." He murmured. "We did it, we stopped it. Your brother is okay."
Relationships: Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 194





	Before you save me, just wait your turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The angels of the 2nd Devons discord server <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+angels+of+the+2nd+Devons+discord+server+%26lt%3B3).



> Before you save me  
> Just wait your turn  
> Look at me now  
> Steady as we burn  
> It was all for love  
> Just move yourself  
> Drop it back now  
> Push it out in front  
> Guided by voices  
> It's you and me
> 
> \- Tech Noir, Gunship
> 
> ((I also wanted to add that some of what I've written at the very beginning of this is taken from the script, which is beautiful and I recommend you read))

Schofield turned away from Lieutenant Blake with a heavy heart. The sorrow in Joe's features was all too familiar to him, but all too hard to face. 

He felt like he was drifting, sleepwalking. The small echo of rationality left in his mind told him to listen to Joe, to go and get medical help and something to eat, but his heart pulled him towards the meadow beyond the makeshift Aid Post. The morning light was still soft and warm as the sun hung low in the sky, casting its rays horizontally through the grass, highlighting each long blade as it swayed gently in the spring breeze. 

Schofield sat on the far side of a towering oak tree. It was strong and untouched by war, stubbornly holding its place on the plain. Leaves rustled in the wind far above Will's head, a gentle reminder that life would always persist among the death that surrounded him. 

The noise of the horror behind Schofield gradually faded into birdsong. 

He undid his breast pocket and took out his tobacco tin with a trembling hand. He opened it and carefully lifted out the two photographs inside.

Come back to us.

He sighed deeply and brushed his fingertips tenderly over the faces of his family.

The pain on his face ebbed into longing, love. 

He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face. Slowly, the weight on his shoulders began to dissolve and slide away. His pain melted away bit by bit. First the ache in his bones, then his throbbing hand, then the terrible pounding in his head subsided. He no longer felt so awfully tired. 

The feeling of a presence approaching made him open his eyes. 

Tom Blake stood in front of him with the sun at his back, painting a soft golden rim around his figure. His cheeks were rosy once more, his eyes glittering. There was no blood on his jacket. 

Schofield leapt to his feet, breathless, elated. 

"Tom..." 

He didn't usually use Blake's first name. There was something so intimate in a name. The power it held could never be underestimated. Now, it felt right. 

There were hundreds of ways to say I love you. 

He rushed forward and hugged Blake, pulling him close in an uncharacteristic display of affection. 

Blake held him tightly, clutching at Will's jacket. 

They remained locked in their embrace for several moments, basking in the joy of finally stepping across that line they'd always been so careful to draw in their regard for one another.

"Will..." Blake more breathed out Schofield's name than spoke it as he drew back, looking up into his face. He was suddenly crestfallen. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon." He said sadly. 

Schofield raised a hand and cupped Blake's face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

"It's okay." He murmured. "We did it, we stopped it. Your brother is okay." 

He'd only held on so long, only made it this far because of Blake. If he hadn't made that promise as he held Tom in his arms, his own heart shattering as he watched the soul of the man he loved slip out of his body, he would never have succeeded. Blake had saved him time and time again, even without knowing it, simply by being there he had kept Schofield willing to fight. Now, he just wanted to rest. To never leave Tom again.

"What about your family?" Blake asked, casting his eyes over to the photographs of Schofield's family. "Death is hardest for those we leave behind." He remarked, voice full of regret. 

Schofield turned over his shoulder a final time. A deep ache sat in his heart as he pictured their grief. He never even got to say goodbye. 

"I'll watch over them." He said quietly.

Blake kissed Schofield gently, sweetly, lingering against his lips for a short while. There was no danger to come from their love, not now. 

"Come on." He whispered, taking Schofield's hand.

They walked away together towards the sun, leaving the laments and strife of war far behind them. 

Lieutenant Joseph Blake found Will later in the day. He looked as if he was just sleeping. His face was peaceful and full of love. He sat against a great oak tree in the meadow, face turned into the sun. In his hand were two photos of his family.

"God." Joe choked, tears glistening once again in his eyes. He screwed up his face and covered it with his hands, taking a moment to regain his composure. He drew a sharp breath and looked upon Will's face one more time. "Take care of my baby brother." He whispered.


End file.
